The Ghost in the Machine
The Ghost in the Machine ''is the pilot episode of ''G.U.N. The Animated Series. Jimmy Jones has been an infamous jewel thief, trying to keep his family running. However, after exposure to the alien-like substance, known as the Lazarus Pit Crystal, Jimmy gains superpowers. Afterwards, he decides to help his family by any means necessary. First, by stopping the Two-Ton Gang. Plot Young sixteen year old, Jimmy Jones has just finished robbing another crime for his family to have some supper for the night. However, he is barely able to escape the police. When he gets home, he finds it hard to explain what he has been doing lately. He then makes up the excuse that he has been going shopping with the little money he gets to buy food for the family. This works for his parents, however, both Margaret and Alex do not believe him. After Jimmy goes into his room, he begins his search about the golden bracelets and locksmith necklaces. Afterwards, he figures out that the jewels were made over 100 years ago, meaning that they are worth millions. However, his siblings comes into his room, demanding to know what is up. Jimmy explains to them that there is nothing to worry about. Meanwhile, trouble down at Pacifis Capitol Bank when the Two-Ton Gang breaks in and steals all of the loot. Benjamin and Darrell gets to the locked-off area but then busts it open with a crobar. Ricky holds up the people as hostages. When the police gets downtown, Ricky easily handles them and the trio makes their way back into their van, where they drive off. With the family gaining food for the night, Jimmy gets praised for being able to afford this food. However, this hits Jimmy right in his heart, where he knows he has done something bad, but needed to do it in order to keep his family alive. Jimmy heads to his room, and discovers that there is a leak in his room, and all of the other rooms. Now needing money for not just ceilings and food, Jimmy needed money for a new shelter as well. Tempted to go rob a museum again, Jimmy says that he is going to Jacbo's house but heads out with his spare gloves and hat, to avoid capture. When he gets to the Pacifis Museum, he goes searching and searching, but accidentally sets off the alarms. When he tries to escape, the police comes in and corners him off. Jimmy is then forced to slide down the Big Pole in order to escape going to prison. When he gets down, three guards come for him but he trips one, causing the other two to stumble uover him. Jimmy then escapes the policemen and finds a specific artifact. Inside of the glass case was an alien-like substance that has no backhistory to it. Knowing that his family could sell this for a high price, Jimmy plans on stealing it but is interrupted by the police. They try to control Jimmy, telling him that coming easy will benefit him more, However, Jimmy does not believe them and fights with the five cops. After a skirmish, one police officer knocks Jimmy into the case containing the alien substance. Jimmy stumbles opens it, and makes physical contact with it. Although he does not know this but, inside of him, Jimmy's genes begins to alter and mutate, reacting to the crystal violently. When Jimmy arises, he notices that he has obtained superhuman strength, speed, endurance, durability, agility, reflexes and has his brain power increased somewhat as well. With this newfound strength, Jimmy manages to easily take out the police. He then takes all of the alien crystals and heads home. When he gets there, he is barely able to make up a lie to his mother as to why he was out so long. He then rushes to his room, studying the crystal. Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that the artifact landed on earth and is commonly called the Lazarus Pit Crystal (a substitution for the actual name; written in a language that nobody can read). He then learns some part of its history, where it originated from and how it came to be at earth. With this knowledge, Jimmy decides that its besy of he keeps a low profile. However, his father calls him down stairs and the entire family witnesses on the news that the Two-Ton Gang strikes both Pacifis Harbor and Grand Hall Bank. With his parents in shock and his siblings scared of what they might do to anybody, Jimmy sees it as his goal to protect his family, from any danger that may come in their way. He also intends on doing this, anyway he can. The Two-Ton Gang plans to steal over the Key to the City from President Roger Trumpet "Marko". When they bust in, they nag his secretary, Deborah Brendy, and District Attorney, Adrian Casey. They then steal the key and kidnap President Marko. As they get away on their truck, they run into Jimmy, who has vowed to stop these guys, for his family. He manages to break a hole into the van, allowing him to slip in. This shocks them and Ricky orders Darrell to take Jimmy out. The two fights for a while but Jimmy throws Darrell out of the van. He then grabs Benjamin and starts whailing on him. He then kicks him in the stomach and steals his gun. Jimmy then points the gun out at Ricky, threatening him the stop the van or he will shoot. Ricky stops and gets out the car. However, he kicks Jimmy in the stomach and takes his gun and runs. Jimmy then chases him up to the top of Billy Meyers Club Palace. Ricky shoots bullets a few times, only to find out that Jimmy is bulletproof. This shocks Ricky and he gets the gun slapped out of his hand. Jimmy then punches Ricky and then throws him to where he almost falls off. Jimmy then leaves, with Ricky barely saving himself, only to find himself along with his teammates put in Starkarm Prison. Meanwhile, Jimy heads home and discovers that his family is feeling much better, know knowing that the Two-Ton Gang is locked up. Jimmy then heads up to his room, thinking that his family needs somebody to protect him, but the world can survive on its own. Next Episode Category:G.U.N. The Animated Series Episodes